


Guessing

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gen, Reader Insert, Reader's friend sounds like Iwa-chan, in school, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: You like our precious red maniac. Don’t know how to approach. He’s scary but he seems like he’s having fun. Maybe he’s a cool dude? Maybe he’s a murderer? Only one way to find out.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

“Just go talk to him already.” Your friend sighed.

You tore your gaze away from the tall redhead. Your friend wasn’t even looking at you, staring absentmindedly at a chip in her hand. “I just think he’s hot. For all I know, he’s a psychopath.”

“Then continue to pine.” They looked up at you. Still bored. “And suffer.”

You gulped. Looking back to the table with all the boys from Shiratoritawa’s volleyball team. Tendou was bopping on his seat. Eyes wide as he talked and listened. Making some comment that he himself found funny. Leaning on the captain’s shoulder as they looked at the captain’s phone. The duo looked up and you found yourself laughing awkwardly and telling your friend to stop being so funny. 

Your friend watched you, raising an eyebrow. After you’d stopped your little outburst, they went back to eating. “You’re so weird.” They mumbled. 

“You love that I’m weird.” You shot back. Watching them nod. Unsure if they were agreeing with you or enjoying their food.

“There’s certainly no one else like you.”

You deadpanned, folding your arms across your chest. Why were they like this? You pouted as you imagined them thinking the same thing. Why were you like this?

“You’ve got a free period after this, right?” They asked, packing their empty container away.

You nodded as you continued to munch on your own meal, managing to finish it before your friend had to go to class.

“Well,” they slung their bag over their shoulder. “I’m so bored in this next class.”

You frowned up at them. “But you’re good at Literature.”

“No, I’m great at Literature.”

You rolled your eyes as you stood. Glancing to the boys’ volleyball table yet again. Also packing up, shoving each other playfully.

“But it’s because I’m so great that I know all the crap that’s being talked about. And seeing as you have a free period of doing nothing, I figured you could come along and sit with me.” They started to walk, and you followed. “We could pass notes if you sit next to me. We don’t have to talk, so we won’t get caught.” Honestly that didn’t sound half bad. All you were going to do was read or do more pining over a certain someone. 

“Sure.” You shrugged.

They looked at you, raising an eyebrow. “That was easier than I thought it’d be.”

“What can I say,” you shouldered your bag. “You were too convincing.” You didn’t miss the frown from your friend, but you ignored it.

The class was bigger than you’d expected. Apparently, a lot more people showed up to this class. This must be what it’s like to be surrounded by intelligent peers. Half the people in your classes either didn’t show up or stared out windows. 

You were surprised at how far back your friend sat though. For getting such good grades, despite being an ass at times, you suspected them to sit up the front. But being the ass that they were, sitting up the back somehow felt right for them.

“Not a goody-two-shoes then.” You mumbled.

“Pardon?” They turned to you as they pulled their chair out.

“Nothing.” You quickly waved your hands in front of your face, earning a short-lived glare from your friend before they took their seat. Plopping down and sagging in their chair.

“Oh ho? I can see you’re ready for two hours of learning.” A voice hollered.

“Get lost, Tendou.” Your friend didn’t even bat an eye at him.

You felt your face enflame as you stared at your new desk.

“New member?” Tendou’s shadow loomed over you.

“Nah, just the best friend in the whole world.” Your friend grinned as they sat up straighter, swinging an arm around your shoulders. Listing off each time you’d done something for them just because you happened to be free. Counting each one on a finger.

You couldn’t help but smile at the fact that she remembered each time she’d asked you something. Watching the light banter between your friend and your crush.

“Wow!” Tendou praised as he started to walk further behind you both.

“It’s too bad you don’t have any friends.” Your friend flicked their wrist in your crush’s direction. “Then you could have someone sit with you.”

Tendou leant forward, across his desk. “At least I don’t have to buy mine.” He shot back. Grinning. Eyes slanted as he teased. “I bet you couldn’t keep them if a better offer came along.” His eyes moved to you.

You looked at your friend for help. How did you respond to that? But your friend had a response.

“Oh? Like what?” Not the response you were expecting. Or hoping for.

“Why have a friend when you can have a boyfriend?” Tendou wiggled his bandaged fingers at you.

“Are you asking my best friend out?”

“I am.” That was forward.

“Well, you need to pass the boyfriend-worthy-material test to earn my approval.” Your friend smacked Tendou’s hand with their textbook. Tendou winced. Withdrawing his hand, rubbing it with his other.

“Test?” He looked between you and your friend. You were just as confused as him.

The teacher entered the room. Setting down a thick textbook and their bag.

“But we’ll see if your worthy boyfriend material later.” Your friend turned to the front of the class.

You sat frozen. What had just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

You fought the urge to turn around. In case he was looking at you. Or if he was paying attention and didn’t want to be disturbed. You were proved wrong after the many little notes you and your friend wrote between each other. Speaking would get you in trouble and your friend had brought a whole note pad just for this occasion. Though, you suspected they were going to be asking you to join them in other classes if they could. You were discussing this ‘boyfriend-worthy-material test.’ What did your friend have planned? Did they have a plan? 

“Yes, Tendou?” The teacher’s voice drawled on. You could see why your friend was having a hard time staying engaged.

“Can I move forward one row? I… can’t make out the board.” A student behind you replied. 

“Very well. But you should have known that sitting that far back may make it harder to see the notes. Make it quick.” The teacher huffed. You looked up but they were pointing to a text extract from the textbook. You were surprised at how, despite how bored your friend was with the class, their textbook was open on the current page and they were taking notes here and there. Though, there were more doodles of stick figures fighting.

The chair on the other side of you moved. A book slapped the desk. And someone was sitting next to you.

Glancing over from your livid friend as they stared passed you, to whoever was seated on the other side.

You tried to swallow as you saw Tendou smiling at you from the corner of his eye.

You quickly snatched the notepad from your friend. Interrupting their scribble rant. Writing down: Boyfriend material?

They stared at the question. At you. At your crush. Then determinedly started a new paragraph. By the time they handed the notepad back to you, you had to angle it away so Tendou couldn’t read it. It was the start of novel by the time you were allowed to read it.

You shot a glare at your friend as they doodled on their hand with their pen. Some plan they had. Half of that was just a god damn rant. And not even about Tendou.

You scrawled a small response before sliding the notepad back over. They glanced at it but didn’t write back. 

Sighing you tried to cover your view of the other side with your hand. Oh-so-casually placing you elbow on the table and your head in your hand. Effectively hiding Tendou from your view. 

A torn piece of paper slid into view. Bandaged fingers retreating. You watched the note as if waiting for it to do something. Eyes finally scanning the single word: Hey

“Hey?” Your friend’s voice whispered. “Hay is for horses.”

You smiled at their disapproval. Flipping the paper over and drawing a three stick figures. Exaggerating Tendou’s spiky hair and drawing a thunder cloud over your friend. Sliding it back to its owner, you removed you hand to see his reaction. 

He grinned at the drawing. Adding to it. Slipping it back to you. He’d added a love heart between you two with a question mark inside.

You considered your response before your friend was reaching across your desk. Slipping Tendou a piece of paper with an angry drawing of a supposed you with a cracked heart above your head and your friend strangling Tendou. And Tendou with x’s for eyes.

Tendou smiled evilly as he quietly tore a new sheet of paper from his book. Writing out a name and holding it up just for the two of you to see. You looked at your friend. Their face aflame as their glare deepened. 

The next words on the page were: Need help??

Tendou grinned as your friend snatched the paper and scrunched it up. Crushing it in her hands.

“What’s going on back there?” The teacher waited.

“I was pointing out a mistake they made.” You offered. Why did you say that? What if the teacher asked you to explain what they did wrong? You didn’t have an answer.

Fortunately, the teacher didn’t want an answer. They just sighed and continued.

You started a new question on your friend’s book. You like Goshiki? You never said?

You waited for your friend. They just sighed but nodded. Still holding the scrunched paper balled up.

You scribbled down a new message. You should go for it.

They glared at you, but it looked far to uncertain to be threatening. Their glare deepened as their eyes travelled to the man on the other side of you.

You looked back to him holding another piece of paper up on his desk for the two of you to see. A new question.

You honestly couldn’t believe this was happening. He was sitting here with you. He openly asked you to be his girlfriend. And now he’s offering to help your friend get with their crush? Well. He’s earned some points for that.

The end of class came around and you couldn’t be happier. “I can see why you wanted me to come. This so class is so boring.” You paused. Looking to the front of the room but the teacher was already gone. 

You friend nodded. “Yup. And look! You scored a boyfriend. You should come to these more often.”

You blushed as you avoided looking at the man she was referring to.

Finally glancing over, Tendou was pointing a thumb at his chest. “I’m ready for whatever test you have. Even though I bet you made it up on the spot.”

Your friend raised their textbook and smacked it down on Tendou’s head. He visibly grew shorter. Both hands rubbing his head as he whined. “So violent!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep it gender-neutral for the reader and the friend.   
> I think the friend turned out like Iwa-chan. And Tendou turned out a little like Oikawa. Whoops. I’m still working on getting his character right so he’s a bit OOC and a bit Oikawa. But I also think he's a little eccentric so I think it still fits?


End file.
